Poppy and James: Some Things Will Never Change
by StrangeFate186
Summary: The feelings between James and Poppy after James returns 5 years later. It has been set before Secret Vampire. Something I thought of when I was watching the rain. My first story! Please be nice. Criticism is welcome.


Some Things Will Never Change

He's late! How could he be late? He knows how much I hate it when he's late! I heard the door to the coffee shop open making a high pitched "_Ding" sound_. I didn't have to look up to know it was James. Unfortunately, while I was looking around the shop, I looked up. And that's when it happened. I got lost in his eyes. I suddenly remembered the last time I saw him. It feels like a long time ago, but it was 5 years ago. How does that possibly make sense? I don't know, but all I could think about was his cute smile when something made him really happy. I remember the frown when he didn't get what he wanted. He would be sad for about two minutes before he forgot it all.

"Poppy," he said, flashing an unbelievably gorgeous smile at me.

"James," I said in a flat tone, did I mention he was late?

"I know, I know, I'm late but you have to understand I was unpacking," I gave him and eye roll, but he continued, "And I have a lot of stuff that-"

"Okay James," I got up and yelled, but in a tone only both of us could hear. I can't let people think I'm crazy, "Enough with the excuses!"

He stopped for a brief second but started talking again, "As I was saying, I have a lot of stuff that I brought for you, but I'm not sure how to-"

"Oh my god, presents!" I started jumping up and down probably looking crazy. Who cares about what people think of you when there are presents to open! "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I started running towards the door and when I looked back I saw James chuckling at me. I gave him a smile.

Some things will never change.

James POV.

I'm late! She is going to kill me! I haven't seen her in five years and now I'm late? She is going to be so mad! Okay James, only two more minutes until you're there. I'm sure you'll think of something to make her cool down. You're her best friend; she can't stay mad at you long.

I started walking towards the coffee shop, and I stepped in I heard the familiar "_Ding" _of the door. I saw people crowded around but my feet knew exactly where to take me. It was a booth in the far corner of the coffee shop. It's where Poppy and I always sit, it our booth. I remember the day before I left. I didn't want to leave but my parents thought I was getting to "involved" with Poppy. Which could lead to problems in the Night World, what is Night World? Well it's a secret organization for vampires, witches, werewolves, and shifters. So basically, it's an organization for what humans call "mythical creatures" not that any human knows about it. If they did… well let's just say, they won't be alive at all after that.

Well, my point is I can't get too involved with Poppy even if I wanted! They would kill her and I don't want to see my best friend dead!

I reached our table and I saw Poppy. She was looking around the shop but she forgot that I was there and she looked up. I stared at her. Her amazing eyes, it was like I could almost see her soul… Poppy, she looked so different! She looks more… mature. She look absolutely beautiful, she looked… _stop! _

I can't think about her that way. I have to say something before I get carried away

"Poppy," I said hoping she would look up.

"James," she said in a flat tone. Uh-oh, flat tones are never a good thing. Maybe I won't get away with this one. "I know, I know, I'm late," I started to say, knowing I've caught her at her weakest, "But you have to understand I was unpacking," she gave me an eye roll, typical Poppy. "And I have a lot of stuff that-"

"Okay James," she cut off and yelled at me. You know, at a reasonable level, "Enough with the excuses!"

I stopped for a moment, shocked at her anger, but I resumed talking, "As I was saying, I have a lot of stuff that I brought for you, but I'm not sure how to-"

"Oh my god presents!" she started jumping up and down. Ah-hah! Presents, they are Poppy's second weakness. It seems like she can never say no to presents, thank god for that, it just saved me today. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she started running towards the door and I started chuckling. She looked back and smile before running out of the shop. I left with a smile on my face.

Some things will never change.


End file.
